


Shaw's Bar

by science_weirdo



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Deal, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gun Violence, be warned, let your imagination run wild k, maybe amy too, maybe more people idk, nobody bout to die tho, ok, rosa is bi, violence in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/science_weirdo/pseuds/science_weirdo
Summary: Shaw runs a bar in New York, one that is frequented by a group of police officers that have slowly become her friends. She really works for Samaritan, thinking that it keeps the US safe. It also helps that they give her a fat paycheck to only work half time. But now, Samaritan has turned its back on her, and Root (as Augusta King, FBI) steps in to try to get her on the Machine's side. But she's going to have to deal with the precinct that keeps the bar running, the Nine Nine.





	Shaw's Bar

    Sameen Shaw wipes the end of the counter down in big sweeping motions, fed-up after breaking up the last bar fight of the evening. Now done with cleaning, she puts the rag away, and locks up the cash register for the night. None of the drunk people who start tossing their egos around in her bar expect the woman behind the counter to be an ex-Marine and ex-ISA member, so they’re able to be shut down quickly. However, with every rowdy person Shaw has to deal with, her patience is tested. People are so idiotic. Now that the bar hours are over, Shaw can complete her own missions, which are decidedly different than that of the people who come to her bar to drink their sorrows away and start fights. Leaving through the back door, Shaw grabs her motorcycle helmet from the back room and locks the door behind her. Her black helmet and outfit make her look one with the night as she speeds away through the alleys.

**\---in an abandoned library---**

  
    “Yes, ma’am!” Root says with enthusiasm. “I’m sure this’ll be a lot of fun.” She tosses the book she wasn’t really reading at Harold Finch’s lap. “Take care of this Harry, I’ll be needing it in a few months. Don’t open it.” Finch jumps in his seat, confusion spreading over his face as he reads A Child’s Book of Stories on the cover.  
    “Ms. Groves, where are you going now?” He asks in exasperation, “Need I remind you that we need to stay low now that Decima has been-”  
    “Relax, Harry, she has a plan. I’ll tell you about it, but right now, I need to start my new career as an FBI agent. And don’t worry, I’ll be extra careful. I don’t want Bear to be sad if I die!” And with a cheery wave, she disappears into the darkness of the New York night.

  
**\--- next day ---**

  
    “Okay, Nine Nine! Good work today! Tomorrow we’ll be meeting with and FBI agent about investigating a large corporate company. But that’s not important right now! Y’all just busted a drug ring, I think it’s about time we celebrate! Shaw’s Bar tonight!” Terry yells. “Of course, I gotta put my babies to bed first, I’ll meet you guys there...” This, he says softly, a look of love for his daughters falling across his face.  
    “Alright Terry, you go do that!” Jake says. “Let’s go everybody!”

  
**\--- shaw’s bar ---**

  
    “Does anybody else feel like Captain Holt should be here? He really was a big part of the investigation…” Amy inquires guiltily. Jake rolls his eyes.  
    “Oh, relax Amy-” Jake is cut off by gunfire. Two men who were sitting at the bar had started shooting at the woman behind the counter, who ducks below the bar faster than, well, a gunshot.  
    “NYPD! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!” Rosa says, pulling out her gun. The two men have already started running, and they almost make it out the door. Almost.  
A woman stands in the doorway with a hand on her hip, holding an FBI badge and wearing a smirk.

    “Hello, boys. Going somewhere?” The two men stop, recognizing her from their training with Samaritan. They try to grab her, but Rosa yells,  
    “HEY, TURN AROUND, THAT IS AN ORDER!” They do, but both point their guns at the rest of the patrons. Root sighs, pulls out her gun, and shoots all four of their kneecaps in quick succession. Rosa stares. “That was hot,” she says bluntly. Root smiles, tilting her head at her. As people start filtering past her to get out of the bar, Hitchcock and Scully included, Root comes inside the bar and leans against the counter.  
    “Aw thanks, sweetie, but I’ve got my eyes on somebody else.” She turns herself to the woman behind the counter, who has a shotgun pointed at the doorway. “Hello, Sameen. You’re coming with me.”  
    “What?” Says Jake, very confused as to what just happened. He decided to focus on the most recent issue. “That’s Shaw. Our local bar buddy! Who’s Sameen?”  
    “Don’t call me ‘bar buddy’ Peralta, and give me one good reason why I would come with you, you little parasite.” Shaw practically snarls the last part.  
    “Oh. Okay. So, you know each other now?” asks Jake, mostly to himself.  
    “Well, I did just disarm the people shooting at you, and I have pretty face…” says Root, pulling her face into a pout. “At least let me explain. Somewhere safe. This bar is compromised.”  
    “Compromised! That is so cool…” Amy breathes, her fighting stance loosening a bit.

  
    “Okay. Hold up. Gina’s got some questions.” drawls Gina. “Who are you, and why was our local bar buddy Shaw, I’m not letting that go honey, almost turned into Swiss cheese?”  
    “Well, I'll give you all the update tomorrow. I’m Augusta King, your FBI liaison.” says Root. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to keep your ‘bar buddy’ Sameen safe.”  
    “Hold on, I am not going with that psychopath” says Shaw, and now everyone is aware that she’s still pointing the shotgun at the FBI agent.  
    “Well, sweetie, you’re no better.” replies Root. “No matter the _feelings_ …” she drags the word ‘feelings’ out. “... you have for me, you still need to come with me.” She chuckles a bit. “Unless, of course, you want to bring some… Unwanted attention to these lovely officers, and your bar.”  
    “Um. Shaw, do you have the proper license for that?” Amy asks nervously. “Maybe I should take that away…”  
    “Fine. I’ll go with her. Only if I get to keep my gun.” Shaw replies, looking around the room to everyone. Root smiles a sickeningly sweet smile at her.  
    “I think that can be arranged. But we need to leave, now. I’ll see you all tomorrow!” Root waits for Shaw to get out from behind the counter. Shaw keeps her eyes on Root, her gun up. “Honey, you need to put that down before we leave. What’ll people think if their local bartender is holding an _FBI agent_ at gunpoint?” Root questions quietly to Shaw, with an undertone of sarcasm. Shaw narrows her eyes.  
    “You’re staying in front of me.” Shaw says, her voice low and dangerous. Amy looks like she’s about to try to talk Shaw down, but Root, or Augusta King, as she’s known to the police officers, gives her a hard look.  
    “Fine. I’ll lead the way.” says Root, waiting for Shaw to come out from behind the counter. Rosa stops Shaw before she leaves.  
    “What’s going on, Shaw? You gonna be okay with King?” she asks. Shaw eyes Root warily.  
    “I’ll explain later. I’ll be fine.” And with that, Shaw and Root leave the bar. A loud sob resonates in the room, and at this point, everyone realises that Boyle has fallen on the floor, almost ready to cry.  
    “Come on, Boyle, get up. You’re a police officer, why are you scared by-” Rosa says, but gets cut off by Charles.  
    “I’m not scared… they shot my bar food onto the floor and it was going to be really good! No food deserves to have bullet holes in it!”

  
**\---after a few blocks of walking in silence---**

  
    “You’re not an FBI agent.” Shaw mentions, still walking behind Root. Root turns around and flashes her a bright smile.  
    “Of course not. But I am here to keep you safe.” she replies.  
    “Why? You are the enemy of Samaritan.” Shaw responds, trying to keep the rising confusion out of her voice.“Well, Samaritan just tried to kill you. So, the enemy of your enemy…” Root says, letting Shaw connect the dots.  
    “I knew I recognized those bastards from somewhere.” she says, anger boiling up within her. “Where are we going?”

**Author's Note:**

> lol hoped you enjoyed this... give me criticism pls. i'll update when i can


End file.
